


Umbrella

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Demon, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Rain, Umbrella, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Crowley sits on a bench, getting soaked in the rain while getting drunk. Armageddon is coming, getting drunk is the only thing to do.





	Umbrella

The first few times it had ever rained, Crowley was fearful. He thought that perhaps God had made it so holy water would rain from the heavens. He was afraid he would die. That was why he was thankful with Aziraphale, the angel he had just met, who really should have been his mortal enemy, offered him salvation under his own white wings.

When Crowley was caught in the middle of a storm, he was prepared to be killed. He was prepared to dissolve in a puddle of agonizing screams. But when the first drop hit his skin, and there was no melting, he was confused. He watched the palms of his hands in wonder as the rain splashed onto his skin.

As the centuries progressed, his wonder with rain ceased to exist. He didn’t outright despise it, but he’d rather stay dry. But as Armageddon grew closer, Crowley found himself not caring. He didn’t care if he stayed dry or got wet. He didn’t care if he got hurt. Nothing seemed to matter.

He sat on a park bench while it was pouring. In his hand was a paper bag concealing a bottle of wine. Sporadically, he’d take a swig from the bottle and allowed himself to drown deeper and deeper into intoxication.

“Crowley?” a voiced dredged through his drunkenness and caused him to look up. He squinted his eyes, trying to see through the droplets of rain that kept hitting his face, his sunglasses were cast aside.

“Angel?” he slurred. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was acquiring a book and had to pass through here. What are you doing here? You’re getting soaked!”

“Why does it matter?” Crowley slurred and took another drink of his wine, just gulping it down without bothering to taste it.

Aziraphale sighed and held his umbrella to cover the sulking demon. “You’ll catch a cold like this, you know?”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “We don’t catch colds.”

“Still,” Aziraphale turned his nose up. “I can’t imagine it’s very pleasant having your clothes stick to you like that. Come, we’ll get you warm and dry at my shop.”

Crowley looked up at the angel for a moment or two. Sighing, he stood on his long legs and stumbled forward. Aziraphale quickly helped steady the demon before the pair started to walk off towards Soho. Crowley couldn’t help the slight heat rise to his cheeks. He told himself it was just being cold from the rain and the alcohol. In reality, it was the close proximity he had to be to the angel so they could both be sheltered by the umbrella.

“What has you upset?” Aziraphale inquired softly.

Crowley sighed. The alcohol was messing with his inhibitions before he told the truth. “Armageddon. I don’t want us to fail. If we fail, one of us, if not both of us will die.”

“We must have hope that we won’t fail,” Aziraphale tried to sooth.

“I don’t want to lose you, Angel,” Crowley choked out.

Aziraphale stopped walking. Crowley only realized he had when rain assailed onto his head. He turned and looked at the angel. Aziraphale’s nose had turned rosy and his bottom lip trembled. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and refused to let the tears fall.

“Well, we will just have to make sure that we won’t lose each other,” Aziraphale said so sure of himself that hope started to blossom in Crowley’s chest. “Now,” Aziraphale started to walk and made sure to cover the demon with the umbrella once more. “Let’s go and get you some hot cocoa to warm you up, alright, my dear?”

Crowley nodded simply and followed the angel back to where they could both simply be.


End file.
